My Days
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Editing this because it isn't up to my current standards.
1. Kiro moves in

On a train somewhere in a world that looks like a game…A young excited boy was smiling. He was seated on a train and was content with life.

(Just got out of college and all I've learned will be put to the test!) He said raising a fist.

Thinking to him self a blue cat decides to sit across him on the Hogwarts Express. Kiro was lost in thought to notice him.

"What's your name?" Rover asked.

"Kiro" He automatically replied still happy.

"Sounds like a nice name for a girl." He said sincerely.

"I'm a boy!" He said no longer smiling.

"Sorry! It's ambiguous." He says putting his hands up defensively.

"But you can see me!" Kiro said pointing a finger at the feline.

"So where are you headed?" He said to change the subject.

"…Smashville." He forced.

"Been there before, make sure to not look up at the sky to often." He took a hand and pointed upward.

"Why?" One eyebrow of his raised.

"We've arrived!" Someone from the front yelled.

"Nice meeting you Mango!" Rover said waving.

Rover waves goodbye as Man- Kiro gets off the train and meets Porter.

"Now for the next kid…" Rover thinks to himself.

At the station!

"Welcome to Smashville, here's an umbrella, things are bound to fall so watch out!" Porter says while handing Kiro an umbrella as a pitfall falls from the sky.

"I like you, do you like me?" Looking at Porter.

"GET OUT." He says with a screechy voice and threatening eyes.

Backing up slowly Kiro gets off the steps and he meets a thief.

"Name's Tom Nook, I was told you are in need of a home?"

Kiro nods, "My mom called you?"

He nods.

"Follow me."

He says taking two steps South and stops and they are at the acre with the four identical homes.

"Go on, check each of them out, they're unique in their own way."

As Kiro explores the interior of the 4 identical houses, he finally chooses the one of the upper left corner. As he exits the house, a hammer head falls through the roof. Nook shows a surprised expression and walks up to Kiro with concern.

"You're going to have to pay for that!" He chuckles madly.

"Look, I- (He's offering a home I shouldn't argue) will pay for that." He forces out.

"Ok good…you can have the radio for free! The wall and carpet, plus the roof color, the gyroid and the roof it will come up to 20,250 bells!" Tom said while holding his hand out in glee.

As Kiro checks his sack, he gets nervous upon only seeing 200 bells.

"Uh…"

"Is something the matter?"

"What if I pay you back gradually?" He proposes with one hand behind his back.

"You can not bargain here in the real world, child, you must pay up your end of the bargain, that's how life works." He says with fire burning behind him.

As Kiro looked up, several coins fell from the sky.

"You're saved thanks to the brawlers…"

After counting the coins that fell from the brawl

"Well you're short several bells, but you can work at my store to pay it back, just turn right 3 times and go up twice, it's a cozy small shack, you can't miss it." He points towards the shack.

As Tom leaves Kiro turns around.

"And where-" Tom vanished! In actuality Nook hid behind Kiro like the sneak he is.

Later at Nook's

"You're late!"

"I just saw you…a minute ago…I could come back in an hour." He says without trying to be defiant.

Tom pulls a maid outfit from out of his "pocket."

"Look I don't mean to whine, but why a maid's outfit?"

"Because not only will you appeal to the customers, you will also shall do some business for me."

Somewhere on a family friendly site…A mother shields her son's eyes from this game.

"Keep pushing, you're almost there!"

"But it's going to get all over me!"

"Nonsense, just keep pushing it and it will fit!"

"Alright."

As Kiro pushes a box of junk onto a higher shelf, Tom cleans the shelves.

"You're first duty is to deliver this couch –points on a map- to Olivia."

"In- in this outfit?" He raises a brow.

"You're right…" Nook says as he pulls out the default clothes.

After changing

"This dumb leaf uniform makes me itchy…but its better then some skirt…" He shivers at the thought.

"You the delivery boy?"

"Yes…" Kiro says with a sad look that looks like he's been abused.

"Just move it in here."

"Which direction?"

"Down there is fine."

-Click-

"What was that?" Kiro asked

"That uniform…You look cute in poison ivy." She teased.

He leaves the house swiftly and runs to his home and stripes out of his "uniform" and changes to his casual wear.

He returns to the shop

"How dare you change without my consent!"

"We barely know each other!"

"Your clothes I mean, not your personality!"

"I should sue you but then you'd lose money and it would take longer to pay you back…"

"Fine, kids are so ungrateful these days…" He mutters the words under fine.

"You're next job will be to plant these flowers around the shop, so don't get crazy now…here." He gives Kiro the bags and pots and they crush him.

He returns from planting flowers.

"That will be 480 bells from your check…" He says while writing it down in his black notebook.

"You're job will be to meet everyone in town, and trust me, _I'll know _when you do meet everyone."

Tom waves goodbye as Kiro leaves as swift as possible.

"I forgot to get a map…or directions…guess I'll just aimlessly wonder." He thinks aloud.

As Kiro bumps into a tree a bee hive comes down. He runs back into the store.

"I need a map!"

"50 bells."

"Ok fine, just take it out of my pay check."

"Glad we both agree." A lust in his eye shines.

He hands it over and its drawn in crude crayon.

"Who made this?" He says with an appalled expression.

"My nephews."

As he tried to read the map he hits a tree and a leaf falls on his head and it turns into Naruto. Kidding no references to shows I DO NOT like here.

He grabs it he puts it in his pocket. As he continues to read the confusing map, he runs into someone.

"Sorry about that I've been trying to read this map and-"

"It's no problem boy-o!"

"Irish sir- uh…"

"Cooper! Do you need help lad?"

"I need a proper map, the shop owner gave me a faulty one."

"Say no more."

Cooper hands him a map.

"Stay out of trouble and greet the mayor boy!"

"I will thanks!"

(Wait why don't I have him arrest Nook) He thinks walking away from the cop.

(Because he's the only one in this town with a store.) Cooper replies.

(What…GET OUT OF MY HEAD)

Kiro runs and looks at the official map with great intensity.

"Ok 30 acres and many people too meet…Let's start at the post office…"

As Kiro walks into acre A1 (stake-sauce) He sees the town hall and steps inside.

"Hi, I'm new!" He says looking around, only to find one female pelican.

"Hi, my name is Pelly, how may I help you?"

"I'm new and need to know what these symbols on this map mean." Kiro says showing the map.

"This envelope here is the town hall. You can send and store letters, pay for your house and dump junk here. The pink square is the train station. The red looking house is Tom Nook's shop. Looking downward at the lower acres, the oil looking symbol is the fountain, where you can check the progress of the town. The green house, which isn't green, is the museum in which you can donate items to making your town look better! There's also a café in the basement and an observatory on the second floor."

"What about this X marked spot?"

"The X marked spot is where missiles from Metal Gear land!"

"…"

"I'm kidding!"

"Ok…so what is it?"

"It's the police station! These last two spots; the golden rectangle is the dock where you can go to the island and the orange shirt is the Mabel Sister's design studio. And that is all the places in this town."

"Thank you!"

As Kiro leaves Pelly looks downward.

"Alright Phyliss where's the money?"

"Hmm!" She mumbles with a terrified look on the verge of tears.

Kiro exits and heads south and sees a home.

"I guess this is a neighbor."

As he heads downward he sees a purple creature in a dress.

"Hi, excuse me, I am new and I was wondering-"

"My saw goes zzz…"

Putting one hand to his chin and the other around his stomach, "Wonder what I can do to wake him up…"

He starts to move him around and eventually he wakes up.

"Huh? Woah, who am I?"

"Don't you mean WHERE am I? Also I was wondering if you could tell me."

"Do you have amnesia?" Bob asks with a sparkle in his eye.

"No…"

"I'm Bob, the kitty, it's a name to be feared and the reason would be because there's a shiny by your foot! What's your name, pthhpth?

"I'm…Kiro…nice to meet you Bob."

"You're very polite Kilo, I'm sorry but I'm sleepy at the moment, please leave a message after the…Zzz."

Kiro is confused and pokes him.

"Ok I'll eat you later you soft clouds…Let me eat the gummy-bears first…" He drools.

Bob shrugs and drags him inside his house.

As Kiro puts Bob to bed he looks around and sees the puzzle house.

"It suits his personality: complex yet simple. I'll check up on you later."

As Bob sleeps, Kiro slowly closes the door. He checks the map.

"You didn't sing the map song!" The map protested

"!" Kiro drops the map in surprise.

"Stop stealing my gimmick!" Solid snake yelled over the stage before he was punched off by Ganon.

"You are new, its ok but don't drop me or I will rust!" The map said it tried dusting itself.

"You're just paper though…"

"Bitch, I _will_ cut you. You think I can just be folded and thrown away? Don't you know who I am?" The map asked putting on Kamina shades.

"Look I'll tell you where to go, so that you can stop opening me. I need my shut eye!"

Kiro folds the paper.

"HMM!!"

Kiro unfolds the paper.

"I need to talk, just leave me out and I can tell you where to go, I am a GPS after all."

"Sure…"

"On the train you were in the bathroom. You ate-"

"Alright you stalker, just direct me!"

"To your right there's a lake."

Kiro looks to see the beautiful lake and sees some shadows in the water. He hears the tranquility of the lake and enjoys it.

"Sleeping beauty, let's go I feel exposed being open like this." The map said sternly.

"Fine, where to next?"

"Go to your house, but go one acre down."

Kiro does so and looks around.

"Who lives here?"

"Snake."

Kiro looks around and he knocks on the door, but there's a sign.

"Look around."

Before Kiro can even turn, Snake has him in a choke hold.

"How goes it, bunyip?"

"Uh…why are you doing this?"

"Look at how I dress."

Snake lets go of Kiro and he turns to see him dressed as a ninja.

"You're a bunny?"

"No, I'm a ninja!"

"No I mean your name is snake and you're a bunny?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Isn't that…ironic?"

"How?"

"Don't snakes eat bunnies?"

"No they don't, but they eat other snakes."

"…"

"Well I'm off to play hide and seek-"

"That sounds safe."

"-TO THE DEATH!"

"…Ok, I'm going to go now."

He heads towards the acre to his right in a sprint and bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, just watch where you move next time, ok bucko?"

"Helga Pataki?"

"No, but you ok bucko? You're confusing me for a girl. Anyways I'm Filbert."

"How many Nickelodeon references are you made of? And you look like a girl!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, I am a Squirrel."

"I can see that but if you're not a boy, why a dress?"

"Easier to move in."

"I admit the maid outfit is- NO!" He said literally pushing the background image of himself in a maid costume away.

"Is there someone else in your acre who I can also introduce myself to?"

"Yeah there's –points- Van."

"Thanksandnicetomeetyou!" He says as fast as he can and moves towards the giraffe as quick as he said that.

"Hi, I'm Kiro."

"Hey Yankee, I'm Savannah. See that troy?"

"You have a heavy Brooklyn accent…"

"I planted it and grew it and now we have the only Cherry tree among the oranges in this town."

"Awesome."

Kiro's stomach grumbles

"I'll let you have dis, but you have to do something for me."

"Sure."

"Deliver this honker-burger replica to Fil there."

"Even though he's a couple of feet away and there are many oranges about, I do love cherries, they're easy to eat and…"

"Just do it fast before I call my home boy the map to pop a cap in your-."

Kiro walks over but Filbert is gone.

"Where'd he go?" He asks himself a loud.

Kiro knocks on his door but there's a sign.

"Out, go find me."

"SNAKE!"

Kiro finds himself in another choke hold.

"You rang, bunyip?"

"I need your help finding Filbert!"

"Are we playing hide and seek…TO THE DEATH?!" He asked with ecstasy.

"No! I just need to find him so I can get a cherry."

"Why not an orange? Or why not steal a cherry?"

"Didn't you hear my dramatic monologue?"

"It's more of an aside."

"So you did hear it!"

"You better deliver it before I call the map!" Savannah says from beyond a couple of feet.

"What's in it for me?" Snake asked.

"Fine, I'll let you kill…uh –looks around- a tree?" Kiro said looking about.

"DEAL!"

As Kiro goes wondering, Snake goes into the trees.

"Finally, some action! Let's see…"

As Snake talks to himself and looks around he finds Sydney. He jumps down from the tree and gives her a choke hold and she continues to smile.

"Where is the squirell known as Filbert?"

"That's cute, sunshine!"

"I'm serious, where is he, bunyip?"

"I don't know, but if you find him, tell him tag!" She says as she puts a finger to his nose.

"You are always smiling…its creepy."

"Happy! Happy! Happy!" She sings.

Kiro has wondered into another acre.

"Hi, I'm new and my name is Kiro."

"Nice to meet you, Kirot, I'm Emerald, BAM!"

"…No please, don't, not you, is everyone, oh man…" Kiro said looking as though he is going to have a nervous breakdown.

"It's only a matter of time before you're one of us!

"What."

Want one of my famous creations to ease your mind?"

"Sure…"

Emerald goes into his house and comes back out.

"Here you go!"

"…"

"Do you like?"

"It's stationary…"

"No silly look at the stationary!"

"It's a picture of a cherry…"

"Eat the paper."

"…"

"Go on, don't be shy."

"My mom only moved me out here to make me suffer."

Kiro takes a bite and chews on it and finishes eating it.

"That wasn't too bad." He says almost smiling.

"See? Anyways I'm off to make more of my creations, later!"

"Wait, I-"

He shuts his door and Kiro just leaves with the edible paper.

"Stu." Snake said in a cold tone as he jumped down from an invisible rope and lands in front of Stu the ox.

"Where's Filbert?"

"Snake can I finish eating these pickles?"

"Fine, let me help you."

Snake kicks the pickle out of Stu's hand and it flies into the air and he slices it with a sword and lands as the pickle returns to Stu's hand. After landing a rock and a tree split into many pieces and the pickle lands in one piece in Stu's hand.

"Uh…NINJA AWAY!" He throws a smoke bomb downwards but it turns out to be a stink bomb.

At the fountain.

"I'm the mayor"

"I know you just told me that…5 times…" Kiro said.

"If you excuse me, I need to go and make a snowman."

"It's October…"

"I know. That's why I'm going to the beach!"

"But you just-"

"Excuse me young son, I need to go to the bathroom."

Tortimer goes into his shell and Kiro leaves as fast as possible as he starts to pull out his hair.

As Snake finally finds Filbert, Snake looks at his surroundings.

"Filbert, I've been looking for you."

"Really? Oh sorry Snake, I just went one acre up to get some oranges. So what's up?"

"Not much, later. Oh and tag!" He says as he pokes Filbert's noise and vanishes.

"Alright bucko." Filbert says to himself.

"What a funny fellow." Filbert thinks as he puts on a hot dog hat.


	2. Snake got an axe

"We'll you've met everyone…now your next job is to write a message on the bulletin board outside your house." Tom instructed.

"Alright…anything specific you want it to say?"

"No, you're free to write whatever you want."

A grin appeared on Kiro's face.

"Are you going to check it?"

"I'll assume that you wrote good things about the shop, since you have no reason to hate it."

"That's true."

"What to write…" He thinks to himself as he stands in front of it."

"NOOK LOVES LOLIS"

Back at the shop

"Ah good you're back, your next dilemma is to deliver this axe to Snake."

"…"

"Don't go crazy and try to use it yourself, it is gift wrapped! See I added a bow and sparkly wrapping paper to show that we the workers of Nook's Cranny care about the customer!"

Kiro looks at him with a look of mixed emotions.

"Go on, go."

As Kiro goes on sadly, he hears the music of what sounds like the downfall of civilization as he knows it. He slowly trudges towards Snake's house and sees some of the villagers he recently met, happy, and think of their fates.

He looks at Emerald and thinks of the irony if he is cooked, like his cherry paper only not delicious.

He smiles as he passes Olivia hoping she's the first to go.

His stomach growls as he looks at Stu and thinks of a burger.

As he gets to Snake's door he looks down sadly. He knocks and thinks of the mass hysteria. Snake answers the door and sees the gift.

"Hey, thanks for bringing it. Nice detail, kind of like how I killed that tree."

"…"

"The masses shall soon know!"

"!"

"Do I need to come down there and repeat myself?" Solid Snake asked from above before he is knocked off stage.

"Come on in…" Snake said happily.

As Kiro follows slowly, he makes sure that the door isn't locked and he looks around nervously.

"Everyone shall soon know!" He starts to laugh as though it is his final day to feel alive.

Kiro keeps his hand on the knob.

"Soon…EVERYONE SHALL KNOW, THAT I-"

Kiro turns the knob as Snake rips off the wrapping paper.

"Make the best OJ in town!"

He slices an orange with his new axe.

(He couldn't have used his sword?)

(Silly, oranges make unnecessary stains on steel! Where as the blood of my enemies-)

**(Enough!)**


	3. This IS Halloween

Me: I apologize for anyone dyslextic whom might be reading this.

Bob: Don't you mean dyslexic?

Me: Exactly.

---

(I finally got done working for Nook!) He thought as flowers started radiating from his face.

Walking home with his head in the clouds Kiro hadn't noticed Bob the purple cat by his house. He didn't even hear the cat as he thought of no longer needing to wear anything Nook gave him.

"That is why we all dress as Jack, so that the real one will appear and give us a treat!"

"I'm done working for Tom!" He said skipping and not hearing Bob's last sentence.

"Awesome but you know Halloween is tomorrow, pthhpth?"

"Yeah, I got candy."

"That's irresponsible, I mean, you just got your house and no are longer working and you bought candy!"

"You're right. Wait. You're right?!"

"Why are you listening to me? Let's go eat some candy!"

After eating a piece of candy each Bob and Kiro are casually sitting on Bob's furniture.

"KIROIFYOUDON'THAVECANDY!" Bob said while his eyes were spinning.

"What?"

"IsaidKiroifyoudon'thavecandy!" Bob repeated

"Oh, now I understand! Bob, I'm running in circles around your rectangular sharp edged table!" Kiro screamed while running like the Flash.

"!" Bob stated before spazzing out.

"Bob? Why are you shaking, is that a new dance?" Kiro managed to get out before hitting a wall and passing out.

26 hours later…

"I am grown up- boy, I still owe someone money, I don't have furniture in my house and I am getting candy. LET'S DO THIS!" Kiro screamed while making an outrageous face.

As he turns around someone tries running up to him and Kiro screams while running.

"I'M NOT SCARED, I'M NOT SCARED! I'M A BIG BOY!"

As Olivia takes a picture she laughs. Kiro heads into a new acre and the "Jack" chasing Kiro pulls out an axe.

"TAG…TO THE DEATH! & I need a new head!"

"Everyone runs faster with an axe!" Snake crashes into a tree.

Kiro runs into another acre and stops to catch his breathe. He puts a hand to the tree and breathes.

(You know…if random furniture can manifest itself from the trees, why not candy?)

He looks around him and shakes a tree and a beehive crashes down! He starts to run again and a "Jack" with horns starts to chase him.

"MAD COW DIEASE!" Kiro screams.

Stu is offended however the bees get to Kiro first but he dives into the pond. As he does this, the bees sting Stu instead but because of the robe and pumpkin head Stu isn't stung and Stu gives up chasing Kiro. Kiro emerges from the water and lies down on a dock to catch his breathe. A "Jack" with a long neck corners him and he takes a deep breath and rolls into the pond. Washing up on shore he catches his breath again only for Sydney to skip towards him.

"AH! SKIPPING!" Kiro shouts as he starts to run.

As he runs, Sydney stops chasing him and she stops to examine the flowers that's next to her house. He keeps running and stops at the cop station but the lights are out.

"Where do they possibly live?" Kiro thought, thinking about the map.

He walks around, he tries to go home, but he has to take the farthest route from home to avoid people chasing him. He goes up the slope and nervously looks around. Seeing the coast is clear, he walks without a care but three jacks surround him. He runs- right into a tree but he continues to run as they try to catch him. As he maneuvers through a ticket of trees, the other 3 stop and groan as they couldn't catch him.

Kiro is one acre away from home, is about to run inside, but one of the villagers stops him.

"Give me your candy!"

"Fine, take it, just stop chasing me!" Kiro screamed as he threw a piece of candy at Olivia.

Olivia, catches it and unwraps it and spits it out.

"Gross it tastes like salt water!"

As Kiro starts to laugh, Olivia turns one his pieces of candy into a jack in the box and leaves.

"Harry Potter!" He yells after her.

(Least she didn't turn me into a frog…I wonder who would kiss me- no, don't think like that!)

Kiro walks home but there's someone in front of his house.

"My name is-" The real Jack starts with a bow.

"NO. This ends now! I am tired of all of you chasing me for candy that you could have bought! What kind of holiday is it where you get mugged?! I am tired of all of this and going to enjoy myself in the comfort and security of my home! I don't care what you want! Want the candy? Want the diabetes? HERE!" He shoves the salty candy into his hands and slams the door.

"And if you follow me inside, I will get my axe and chop off that mask in 2!" He yells from inside.

"Better tell Jack Skellington that we need a new holiday…" He ponders as he vanishes.


	4. Who you gonna call?

Kiro: In this version of Animal Crossing Wisp shows up starting at dark, not at 12 midnight. It is around 8 in this stories' time.

---

Kiro was staying at Emerald's house since the frog had made a new invention.

"Since I'm an adult I will stay up!" Kiro said with a raging spirit of determination.

"Don't you owe Nook money, barely have furniture and have the appearance of a young boy? BAM!" Emerald the frog asked with a smug grin.

"You're not helping Emerald." With a look of annoyance shot at the frog.

Later Kiro is in his house and is bored.

"Not much to do around here…no clock to tell the time, but its still dark out just by looking out the window…Guess I'll got for a stroll." Kiro thought.

As he walks around, he feels the cool night air and some bugs making noises.

"Wish I had a net…But they are nice sounding."

Kiro continues to walk around he starts to yawn.

"Maybe a coffee from the museum will keep me up…"

As Kiro heads to the museum, he hums a song. As he looks around at the quiet town, he is about 2 acres away from the museum when he hears something.

"Hey."

Kiro continues to hum.

"Excuse me." Someone yells in a screech.

Kiro stops.

"Come closer." The voice says in a gentle tone.

"I have a fishing rod, I'm not afraid!" Kiro shouts to the darkness he does a sailor moon spin and pulls a fishing rod out of his back pocket.

"Who are you?"

"Come closer little boy."

As Kiro is about to turn back but he feels weird.

"So cold…" A shiver it sent up his spine.

"Sorry about that but I needed to get your attention." Wisp says finally showing himself.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Wisp."

"…aren't you supposed to be in the Kirby games?" Kiro thinks of the green fireball helper.

"What? Look I need your help."

"Alright shoot."

"I lost 5 spirits."

"Uh…"

"I'm a ghost, just believe me."

"Alright, but how does this need my assistance?"

"You see spirits can be caught by one of two methods, by a container or by net. I was going to deliver them to where spirits have to go but I'm clumsy and I dropped the jar and 5 of them escaped."

"Alright, what's my motivation to capture them?"

"You're going to have to wonder around your town, trying to catch them. So…Exercise?"

"Yeah, no." Kiro says flatly while folding his arms.

"I'll give you a reward!"

Later

"Cricky, who are we going to call?" Kiro said quietly imitating an Australian accent.

"GHOST BUSTERS!" Wisp shouts.

"AH!"

"I will if you scare me again!"

Approaching the water fall with net in hand, he sees a spirit and catches it, but falls into the water. He gets out of the water he does a Legend of Zelda spin and holds up the spirit from one of his magical jars in his pockets and light emerges from his hand and the "you got an item" tune starts to play.

"Let me go!"

"You can talk?"

"_You_ can talk?!" The spirit retorts.

"Let me go and I'll be your best friend!"

"Man that's persuasive…" Kiro said sarcastically.

Later

"Here's one of the 5."

"I might lose it again, why don't you keep it for now?"

"Fine, but if it possesses me or something…"

Kiro is walking in between some trees yawns.

"Man just 2 more to go! Found one near the cop's station and the other by the museum."

He looks around to see one by the tailor shop and nabs it.

"Alright…now for the last one!"

He goes around the entire town and tries to find it, but doesn't see it.

"It's late, I'm delirious, I recounted, counted thrice, but still no spirit…I better tell Wisp, I can't find it…oh no he might put a curse on me!" He says out-loud to himself paranoid.

As Kiro walks up to where Wisp is at, he spots the spirit and captures it.

(How come I couldn't find it earlier?) As he is wondering Wisp approaches him.

"Sorry I forgot to mention that one showed up a few minutes after you left to get the other ones."

"…"

"Yea…I'll give you an award now!"

As Wisp gives him a gift Kiro smiles.

"Do you know what time is it, by the way?"

"Yes why…it's only 10: 30!"


	5. Another New Neighbor

As Kiro comes out of his home he whistles.

"The mail box is ringing!" He sings.

He checks the mail to see he has received 3 letters.

"Nook's Cranny has updated!"

Can sell that fish now...

Inside his home is a shark in a goldfish tank.

"The HRA invites you…"

(Boooooooooooooring.)

"Dear Kiro,"

(?)

Hey Kiro,

I regret to inform you that I'm moving, but before I move I just want to say that it's been real fun getting to know you. I don't know where I'll end up, but I know I'll have fun.

Love, Filbert

As Kiro puts the letter down he starts to cry.

"WHY DIDN'T OLIVIA MOVE AWAY?!"

"Maybe I can say goodbye to him before he leaves?" Kiro asked himself as he took out his map. To his disappointment the house no longer was on the map.

(He moved…THE ENTIRE HOUSE?!)

Instead of being two houses, there was just one now. He did notice that there were a few other houses nearby that weren't there before.

"Whose in that acre now…Savannah is still there…no one…Hazel just moved in…huh? Who's Tad? Stella?"

As Kiro walks to the acre between the police station and the tailor shop, he makes a note of something.

"All the neighbors houses, look the same…It looks like a 2 story house on the outside, but it's small and possibly cramped within."

As Tad comes out, Kiro greets him.

"Hey, how is it going?"

"It's all good, -sluuuuurp noise-"

"…You're not drinking anything."

"I know, -sluuuuurp noise-"

"Not another quirky neighbor." He says as he slaps his face.

Crossing to the other side of the village he finds Stella's house.

"Hi, I'm an old gal looking for a swinging good time!" She starts to dance tango and salsa style.

"Least she's lively…"

Kiro leaves the acre to greet his final new neighbor and it turns out to be another squirrel.

"Hello nutmeg," she begins as though she's in a trance, "I'm Hazel."

"Hi…I'm Kiro."

They shake hands.

"Oops, my nuts dropped." She bends over in front of Kiro and her tail makes a fist and punches him in the face. His nose starts to bleed.

"Excuse me. I must go find the **_Blibbering Humdinger._"**

She leaves without picking up the nuts.

(Man…Wish I had that ability, then the people from Halloween would have left me alone!)


End file.
